Eina Tulle
Eina Tulle is a receptionist at the Guild and Bell Cranel's advisor. Appearance Eina is half human and half elf. She has a slim body, pointy ears, shoulder length brown hair and emerald-colored eyes. She often wears the uniform of the Guild. Personality Eina shows a serious, calm demeanor, appearing as a very wise and sisterly figure towards Bell, even so far as getting worried whenever he went out to dangerous levels in the dungeon. Eina gets embarrassed when the subject of romance or love is mentioned, especially coming from Bell. Due to her beauty, Eina is popular with her coworkers and adventurers and is often flirted on. However, she is interested in men that are unreliable like Bell instead of reliable men. Plot DanMachi Volume 8 One day, Eina was at the Guild handling the quest completion for a female adventurer. Later that day, Misha Flott invited her out to lunch at a place in western Orario. Eina asked if they would be back by the end of their break time to which Misha answered that they might, causing Eina to be worried. Nonetheless, the two still left for the place that Misha suggested they go to. The two left through the back door of the Guild and went the opposite way from the main street. On the way there, they were stopped by Domlum. He was an adventurer that Eina was formerly in charge of and was in love in love with her. Unlike other adventurers who had ulterior motives, Domlum had sincere feelings so it was hard to turn him down like the others. Even if she turned him down the roundabout way his feelings didn't change. Domlum asked Eina out to lunch and Eina tried to turn him down since Misha was there. However, Misha became interested in the situation and offered to leave the two alone. Eina was struggling to find a way out of the situation when Luvis appeared. Luvis was also an adventurer that Eina formerly was in charge of and also in love with her. Luvis mocked Domlum and a fight broke out between them. Eina took advantage of this and quickly left the scene with Misha. Several days later, Eina taught a dungeon class to Bell. She oftentimes called an adventurer she was in charge of and taught them information one on one about the dungeon in the classes. However, contrary to her looks, the classes were extremely rigorous and many adventurers gave up including Domlum and Luvis. Bell was the only one that was able to stand the classes due to his goal of catching up to Aiz. After the class Eina made her way to the break room to rest. That night Eina left around midnight to her apartment in northern Orario. On the way there, she felt someone staring at her but looked around and saw no one. She walked a little further and turned around again to see a person wearing a cloak quickly hide behind a building. The person was a relative distance behind her but she knew that the person was stalking her. Scared, Eina started running and made it to her apartment as fast as she could. Eina checked again once she reached her apartment but didn't see anyone. The following morning, Eina told Misha about her encounter with the stalker. Misha worried about her but also starting rambling on about rumors that she'd heard about. Eina ignored Misha's baseless rumors and tried to think of something. At that moment, her thoughts were interrupted by Bell, who'd come by with business with the Guild. She contemplated on asking Bell to guard her but quickly rejected the idea. However, Bell became concerned for her and offered to be her bodyguard. Eina tried to decline by claiming it was her work and Bell told her that he would return the favor for the Jade Protector that she bought him. She couldn't reject his offer and hired him as her bodyguard. Several nights later, it turned out that the stalker that was scaring Eina was Domlum and Luvis. They had asked their respective God on what to do with their feelings, and it turn the Gods had used them for their own personal entertainment. Once they realized the truth, both of them became angry at their Gods. In desperation both Domlum and Luvis confessed their feelings to Eina. However, Eina rejected both of them by lying that she was dating Bell, using the phrase he'd used when he first asked about Aiz. Domlum and Luvis were shocked and left depressed. The following morning, Eina was worried about meeting Bell after lying that she was dating him. Bell arrived the Guild to discuss something with Eina and the two returned to their former relationship of Guild employee and adventurer. Volume 9 The day after Wiene caused a commotion, Eina was working non stop at the Guild along with Misha. Misha complained that she had already worked all night but Eina told her that it was an emergency. Since the Ganesha Familia hadn't notified them, Misha noted that the escaped monster wasn't one owned by them. Eina reminded her that any monsters owned by the Ganesha Familia had plates attached to them that served to notify others of its location. She was concerned about the robe the monster was wearing, as that would mean that the monster had intelligence. When the two returned to their office, Eina's superior notified her that Royman wanted to see her immediately. Eina made her way to Royman's office and entered the large room filled with expensive furniture. Royman immediately berated Eina for being several minutes late and accused Eina of trying to seduce two adventurers with her body. She denied his claims but Royman dismissed them, telling her to be ashamed. He then accused her of withholding information on Bell, noting that she most likely was doing so to prevent Bell from becoming the Gods' toy. Eina also denied that accusation, however Royman kept on complaining to her. After a while he finally calmed down enough to talk about why he called her to his office. Royman handed her a sealed white envelope and ordered her to deliver it to Bell. She questioned it, causing him to reveal that it was a mission, not a quest. She tried to question further but Royman became angry once again, kicking her out from his office. Eina thought about what she'd learned and became worried for Bell. The next day, Bell was summoned to the Guild, and Eina handed him the envelop as Royman had told her. Bell asked if he could read the envelope while he was there. As he read, he was shocked that the order was for the Hestia Familia and Wiene to head to the 20th floor. Nonetheless, he cleared his mind, taking the envelope back home with him. Sword Oratoria Volume 3 At the Loki Familia home, Aiz, Riveria, and Loki were in a room with Eina as a guest. Eina had coincidentally met Riveria while looking at Soma and Riveria negotiated with Loki to tell Eina what she wanted to know in exchanged for Soma. While the two discussed the Soma Familia, Aiz thought back to the lap pillow she gave the white haired boy earlier and the fact that he ran from her. Her depression increased as she remembered how Riveria had burst out laughing when she reported that Bell ran from her after giving him a lap pillow, causing Aiz's young inner self to blame Riveria for it. Loki finished up her talk with Eina and decided to update Aiz's status. Both of them were surprised that Aiz reached Level 6. The following day, Aiz went off on her own to the dungeon and met Eina. Eina asked her to save Bell in the dungeon after she overheard several Soma Familia members discussing him and Lili. She rushed into the dungeon and was surprised when she found out that Bell was on the 10th floor. She reached the 10th floor and helped Bell fight the monsters surrounding him, allowing him to chase after Lili. Aiz was disappointed that he left but noticed the Green Protector that he left behind. Three days after the incident on the 24th floor, Aiz visited the Guild to talk to Eina about the Green Protector. Eina offered to give it back to Bell but Aiz wanted to talk to him in person. As the two were discussing plans on how to stop Bell from running, Bell himself arrived at the Guild. He spotted Aiz talking with Eina and tried to make a run for it. Eina asked Aiz to stop Bell and she quickly blocked his way before he could escape. Bell tried to get Eina to help him but she left him alone with Aiz. She returned the armor that he dropped on the 10th Floor and asked about his growth. He told her that he still wasn't as good and only had himself. Aiz offered to train Bell, an offer which he gladly accepted. Category:Guild